The Case of Twisted Time
by Emily Poe
Summary: Billie was a normal teenage girl. She had dirty blond hair to her shoulders, blue eyes, freckles, glasses, and was a little overweight. What happens when she goes back to 1889 England and runs into a certain detective. What new adventure will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

The Case of Twisted Time

okay, so many of my earlier writings have turned to be shit. I'm gonna try a little something different with this one, so bear with me. I' haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty, but I think I can manage. as always i do not own any of the characters, just the ones i made up.

* * *

Billie was late for school. She could have kicked herself she was so late. Her parents had left for work and her brother had left with her parents earlier that morning to be taken to daycare. Now it isn't the usual "I got up late" late it was "Well, I couldn't find my classes at first first, then I had to turn the house upside down looking for my arithmetic book, then it turned out I hadn't taken enough money for a bus, then while running it started raining and I tripped while running and fell on the sidewalk, and finally I decided to give up on going to school today all together once I realized I had left my English paper at home" late.

She walked into a cafe, dripping wet from her hair to her feet. Making the transition from the U.S to England had been a giant leap for her, not just King Kong giant, but King Kong, Godzilla, And T-Rex giant. Her black Invader Zim jacket was soaked through, so she took that off, and her big brown shoulder bag she used for a book bag was pretty wet so she laid that next to her in the booth. The waitress didn't take a second glance at Billie before bringing her some hot tea and asking her if she would like anything else, which of course she didn't. Billie had immediately decided that she hated English weather. There never was a sunny one, as far as she had seen, and on the lucky days it was only mildly cold and gloomy. But today it had decided to storm on her. Gee, thanks England.

Her throat, sore before, was soothed by the tea, it's steam clearing her nose and liquid making her insides warm. Her jeans were wet, her hair was wet, her shirt was wet, everything seemed to be wet. Billie looked back outside watching the rain fall on the sidewalk, forming puddles and getting other people wet. Billie sighed. She hadn't moved to England more than two months ago and already she was messing up. She straightened her glasses on her face and asked the waitress for the bill. She paid, though not without trying to remember how to do English money, and gathered her things up. Her coat was still slightly wet, but she didn't mind much. It helped keeping the rain off. Billie decided not to go home, but instead decided to walk around what she called her new city. She knew most of the roads by now, she just hadn't gone into any of the buildings. As she walked, the rain getting slightly better, she noticed a sign.

"The Sherlock Holmes Museum.", Billie read to herself.

She was about to go to the door until she saw a sign up the said Closed. She sighed to herself and her luck. She then continued on down the street and stopped into a library. Now this was one of the buildings she had been to before. She went near the back and sat down in a brown, faux leather chair. She pulled her bag onto her knees and pulled out a book. The Complete Sherlock Holmes had been a gift from her grandmother before she left the states and came over the water. She hadn't looked at it much, but today would be a perfect day.

Billie read story after story, taking in all the details and falling in love with the writing abilities and imagination of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. At some point during the day, in between reading and checking the clock from time to time, she seemed to have dozed off. She was awakened by someone shaking her. The old librarian from the from the desk was the one. Except something was different about her. But Billie didn't even let her brain have time to compute that piece of information once she caught sight of the clock. It was ten at night. Billie jumped up, grabbing her book and bag, and ran past the old woman, all the while mentally kicking herself for falling asleep. She leaped from the steps and onto the ground, almost slipping. But then something caught her eye. The sidewalk, it was different. The road was different too. The road had gone from it's regular asphalt to cobblestone and the sidewalk had changed from the regular plain cement to separate stone pieces. The streetlamps had changed too. Now they looked as though they were from the nineteenth century, all gas lamps. And in the roads, instead of cars, were horse drawn carriages. What had happened while she had fallen asleep? Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her from behind and whirled her around. He was a big man, had on a rather large coat, hat, scarf, and fingerless gloves. Out of his mouth came a gruff voice, like sand paper.

"I've goot orders to breeng ye to a certaint someone. Juste cum wit me and ye won't git 'urt, much."

After a moment of shock, Billie twisted her body, brought her right leg up on the inside of her, and struck out with a side kick, giving the man a hit in the stomach. He staggered back in surprise and pain, the breath knocked clean out of him and him gasping for air. Billie didn't wait long to find out what was going on, oh no, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, but she knew the man was right behind her. She looked back for a second and in just that small amount of time. Two things happened. One she saw ugly was right behind her, almost in grabbing distance. Two, she ran into someone and bounced right off, onto the wet ground. She looked above her and saw two men. One very tall and lean looking, with a stern face, an unreadable face. Another man was beside this one, not as tall or as lean, but with a much more readable face, a face of concern. He quickly grabbed Billie's arm and brought her up, away from the man who had been chasing her. He smiled at her reassuringly and mouthed an Are you all right? She nodded yes and made sure to stay behind these two men. Then the very tall one spoke.

"I suggest you carry on with other duties and not bother this girl any longer. I myself am not a violent man, but I will not stand for such acts to be committed. Now please leave."

The man spoke with a steady voice, never wavering for an instance. His face was set like stone, his eyes as gray as the storm clouds that rolled above them. The man who had been trying to capture Billie looked hesitant for a moment, but then his rage and toughness came back.

"Get out of me way! I was told to git this gurl and breeng 'er to someone. He's paid me half of me money so far and I git the rest when I return. Now move out of me way before a break ye in two."

The taller leaner man looked to his companion and the other man nodded and swiftly pulled out a revolver.

"I'll say it again. Leave, now, or my friend will shoot and it would all be in self defense."

Billie looked at the man to see him back away the run away. The man put his gun back in his coat and the other man looked at Billie.

"I suggest we get you inside. You'll catch your death of cold out here."

The two men ushered Billie inside and immediately they were met by a much older woman. She had shock all over her face as she saw Billie, sopping wet from the rain.

"Oh dear! We must get you out of your wet things deary. Doctor, where did you find this poor girl?", the woman said as she took Billie's bag and coat and placed them near the fire.

"She was being chased by some big burly man. Holmes and I stopped him. That is the extent of my knowledge.", said the doctor.

Then a though struck Billie.

_Doctor? Holmes? If this mean what I think it means then I know exactly where I am!_

"Um, doctor, could you tell me what the date is?", Billie asked.

"Why of course. It is the twenty-ninth of September, 1889."

Holmes looked over me and then spoke.

"I see you had some tea earlier. It will help that throat of yours. You don't get out in the sun much, but you do at least one sport that requires some good physical activity and you favor your right arm more than your left and you are also right handed. You are also near sighted and that you should be getting more sleep, but you would rather not. Also Mrs. Hudson, please get this girl some food as well as clothes. I believe that she's quite famished.", he said, all very coolly.

Billie was awestruck at how he knew all those things and, with a little time, could probably know her life story.

"How...how did you know all those things Mr. Holmes?", Billie said like any other person would.

Mr. Holmes smiled.

"So I was right then? Well I usually am. I knew you had tea earlier because of a small stain on your shirt. I knew you had a sore throat because of a slight rasp in it and I knew you were near sighted because the way your lenses were shaped. I know you don't get out in the sun much because of the complexion of your skin, but you do do a kind of sport because of your body structure. I knew you favor your right arm more than your left because your right arm is bigger than your left and I saw some slight cuts on your knuckles from when you were probably punching a punching back and the cuts are more frequent on your right than left which led me to believe you were right handed. You need more sleep because of the bags under your eyes and you're hungry because of the sounds coming from your stomach."

Billie reddened slightly, not even noticing her stomach before, but now that she did she could tell she was quite hungry. Mrs. Hudson soon came back with a dressing gown and ushered Billie down the hallway to the bathroom to change. She stepped inside a nice, clean bathroom. There was only the tub in here with a chair and some lovely flowers on a table. There were bottles of soaps, sponges, and robes in here. The bath looked like it had little feet and Billie imagined it running around. She quickly changed into the slightly larger dressing gown. It was comfortable and she put on one of the robes, instructed to do so by Mrs. Hudson, and exited with her wet clothes. Mrs. Hudson took them somewhere and Billie noticed her coat and bag were gone too. She sat near the fireplace in one of the chairs. As shock wore off she began to get a homesick feeling. She missed her mother and father. She missed her brother, her cat and even missed the familiar things that had surrounded her everyday in her bedroom back home. She felt like her world was crashing down on her and she couldn't do anything. The Mr. Holmes spoke.

"You don't know why that man was chasing you, do you? And you are definitely not from London, or England as far as I know.", he said.

"I'm not even from this time period. Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson, I know this may sound crazy and just a bit cliche but I'm from the future. I recently moved to England this year and somehow I ended up back in time."

Both men looked like they thought Billie was crazy. "Preposterous.", said the doctor.

"No, I'm serious! My name is Billie Shears, I know, weird name for a girl, and I moved to London two months ago. This morning I was late for school, like mega late, so I decided to skip it all together.", Billies said. Holmes made a tut-tut sound. Billie rolled her eyes and continued. "It was pouring down rain and eventually I ended up at a library. Well I fell asleep and when I woke up a clock said the time was ten, and I knew it couldn't be ten in the morning so I then concluded it was ten at night. When I got outside everything looked so different. And then suddenly that man grabbed me! It was so freaky! I kicked him and then ran. That's when I ran into you two. So, yeah, I'm really not from this time period. Actually, I live more than a hundred years into the future."

Holmes thought for a moment. Then he spoke.

"You realize, Watson, this girl could be right. She doesn't talk like she's from here and her clothes are definitely some I haven't seen."

"I am telling the truth!", Billie said in exasperation. Then she spotted her books lying near the fire place, drying. The book on top was the one her grandmother had given her before they moved away. The Complete Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. She quickly picked it up and gave it to Mr. Holmes.

"See. My grandma gave that to me before we moved away from the U.S. Those are your stories, your adventures. I always thought you guys were fictional, but I guess I was wrong."

Doctor Watson and Mr. Holmes looked at the book and looked through the pages.

"Isn't this the young chap who works at The Strand? I say Watson, it seems you'll have plenty of adventures to write about."

Watson nodded and looked at the book himself. He saw the title of the first story and smiled. It had been their first adventure together him and Holmes.

"it seems you weren't lying. I apologize if I spoke too quickly. Now that that matter is over I suggest we find you a place to sleep. Uh, Holmes, where will she sleep at?", Watson asked.

Holmes though for a moment.

"Well there are certainly other rooms available, but I doubt that she has the money. Mrs. Hudson is a kind woman, but this is how she makes her living and I doubt she wants to spend extra money to heat an extra set of rooms, change the sheets in, or clean. I propose she stays with us, if that is all right with you Ms. Shears."

Billie nodded her head, not minding too much about sharing rooms with the greatest detective in the world and his friend. Mrs. Hudson brought in some tea and then sat down, pouring it into cups. After talking for a bit they retired to their rooms. Billie walked the seventeen steps up to where Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson resided and opened the door to their rooms. There was a fireplace, two chairs and a couch, a rug, a table near the back of the room with all kinds of papers, beakers, and chemicals were. There was also a writing desk where Watson wrote his famous stories of their adventures. There was a window with a seat beneath it, curtains closed. Watson started up a fire and the rooms quickly warmed. Mr. Holmes said he was going to stay up a little longer so she could sleep in his rooms. On the way up Doctor Watson whispered to Billie that she shouldn't be surprised if she woke at three in the morning to the sounds of a violin or an explosion, for it would just be Holmes. She laughed and then said good night.

Mr. Holmes room had papers strewed everywhere, clothes on the ground, and other oddities. Billie climbed under the unfamiliar covers in the unfamiliar room. She was getting a feeling of homesickness again and had tears brewing in her eyes. All at once she heard something come up from the floor below. A soft sound of music, a lullaby a mother would sing to her angels before they drifted of to dreams. It was very calming and soon Billie was asleep.

And so begins the new adventures of Baker Street.

* * *

Good? Bad? Cheese? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A Case of Twisted Time-part two.

well because of positive reviews, i will continue with the story. i do not own any of Sir Arthur Conan Doyles characters, only Billie. well now, lets get the story continued!

--------------------------------------------------

Billie woke up to here the rain pitter patter on the window and to here the hustle and bustle of London going on outside. She stepped out of the bed and onto the cool, wooden floor. She parted a brown curtain that obscured the view of the street and looked out. Indeed London was in it's early morning traffic, men going off to work, nurse maids running about going to help new mothers, young boys playing in the light rain, and some people who really didn't have a reason for being out, but just was out. She sighed as she realized the day before had not been some dream, but in fact a real event that would keep it's mark on her life.

Billie closed the curtain, wondering what to do. Then, she spotted a little chair beside the door with a bundle of clothes on it. She walked over, stepping on a nail that hadn't been properly nailed down, and then hopped the rest of the way to the chair, picking up the clothes and checking her sore foot. She then looked at the clothes. In a way they were quite drab, the dress being a sorrowful grey color, like the clouds outside, black stockings, and a pair of old, slightly greying, shoes. She doubted Mrs. Hudson would have had time to go out and get her something, or that Mr. Holmes or Doctor Watson would have such things in their possession, so she concluded that they had once belonged to Mrs. Hudson once herself. Billie silently congratulated herself on her second deduction at 221B Baker Street, her first being when she figured out who Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson were on the night before.

Billie stripped out of the night clothes and proceeded to pull on the dress. It was a bit tight, no doubt most girls, Mrs. Hudson included, had been thinner at Billie's age. She eventually squeezed into the dress and the wrestled with the stockings. It was a tough fight, but Billie won in the end. The shoes were the easiest to handle, all she had to do was simply slip them on and buckle them, and were a bit bigger than her own feet, but then she just decided she would grow into them. Then she was reminded that she might not be home in a long time because growing into things takes time, a long time for feet, and she might have to stay a long time here.

Billie quickly put those thoughts away, opened the door, and went down stairs. In the room was Doctor Watson, munching away on a piece of toast and reading the news. Billie noticed the detective was not in. She made her way to Watson and stood before him. He put the paper down and smiled.

"Ah, now you look like a proper London lady, though maybe a few years behind.", he said and chuckled a little.

Watson motioned for her to sit on the couch with him and offered her some toast with jam on it. Billie smiled and greedily ate the toast, now realizing how hungry she was. As she finished eating she asked the question that had been bugging her for quite a wile.

"Doctor Watson, where's Holmsey gone off to?"

Watson laughed at the pet name Billie had given his friend and then answered her question.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure myself. He disappears like that sometimes, you know. It's a very rare day when we're both here having breakfast and get to have a day of peace and quiet. No, most of the time he'll not be here when I wake, run off in a hurry when I'm barley out of my room, or he'll take me along with him, going who knows where."

Billie laughed as she heard the days and lives of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. It was quite amusing the way Watson had said Mr. Holmes would whisk him away to some unknown crime scene. Then another question popped into her head.

"Does Mr. Holmes really dress up in all kinds of disguises and things like that?"

The Doctor sighed.

"More than I would like him to. I mean one time I arrived back to our rooms late, having to go to a sick patient earlier, and Holmes was not here or up in his rooms, so I decided to wait for him. I kept the fire going and was reading a novel when suddenly an unruly man barged through the door. He was quite large and tall. I was ready to pull out my revolver when a voice came from the gruff figure to hold. It turned out to Holmes, who was wearing boots with an added two inches and a coat that had been stuffed, so as to make him look larger than he really was. Scared me half to death he did."

Billie though for a minute.

"May I ask you a question doctor? If Mr. Holmes puts you in so much danger, keeps you up at all hours, has the occasional explosion, and has his Black Moods where he resorts to cocaine, which I know probably upsets you, why do you remain here?"

All was quiet for a minute. Finally Watson spoke.

"I've asked myself that question for years, but have only been able to find one answer, though it suits me just fine. He's my best friend and if I had to be anywhere on earth or heaven, I would much gladly like to be at his side. Even though I must say we are polar opposites, we both haven't found one other person we would rather be with."

At that moment Mr. Holmes stormed into the room, dripping with rain and a wicked smile on his face.

"Ms. Shears, I believe I have gathered quite a bit of information and may know why you are here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ah! there was a fluffy moment! I do love how Holmes and Watsons relation ship has grown through out the books. they really do have a deep friendship, dont they? 


	3. Chapter 3

A Case of Twisted Time-part three

okay, part three! again i own none of the characters, only the ones to originally in the books.

* * *

Billie and Watson looked at Mr. Holmes as he took his hat and coat off. Billie made a note that he did indeed not wear a deer skin hat and cloak, but a regular hat and coat you would find any London man wearing.

Mr. Holmes sat down in his chair, ready to begin his story.

"I went out this morning looking for clues from a different case I have been working on for Lestrade. I went to the docks dressed as a blind street peddler. I was trying to find a certain Irish sailor when I stumbled upon two men talking. I didn't pay much attention to them until I saw that one of them was the man who had been chasing you last night. He was talking to a rather cleaner, yet still menacing, man. We were in a deserted part of the docks, no one but us three. I was about five feet away from them, but I could still here their hushed whispers.

The finer looking gentleman told the scruffier one that he had one last chance to catch you. And if he didn't the professor, that being Moriarty, would not be pleased. They talked very quickly, for only about a minute or two, yet I gathered much information on those few minutes. The cleaner gentleman said that if Moriarty had you, all of the future would be changed, that the world in the future would be changed very much so, and for the worst. That is all I have gathered so far, but I will find more out."

"What was the other case you were working on?", Billie asked.

"That, my dear, is classified.", Mr. Holmes answered.

"What? No fair. Bet Watson knows."

"I do indeed, but I'm not about to give it to you.", Watson answered, a smile on his face.

"Well there you have it Ms. Shears. Now I need you to go downstairs and ask Mrs. Hudson if she would give you the clothes from the broom closet, that would be most helpful." Mr. Holmes said, staring at the fire.

Billie sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Immediately Mr. Holmes got up and made his way to the window. He then quickly threw the blinds closed and turned to doctor Watson. Doctor Watson was most curious about his friends behavior.

"Whatever is the matter Holmes? Is something wrong?", he asked as he got up from his seat and gave Mr. Holmes a quizzical look.

"Very Watson. Out there near the lamp post right across from us is the man who had taken chase for Ms. Shears last night. He has been given one more chance, and shall he fail again, he will receive most dire consequences. Now he will be most determined to catch Ms. Shears, and to any cost but his own.", Holmes said gravely, gathering his hat and coat.

Doctor Watson took a peek through the curtains, seeing the man across the street, waiting for someone to come out. There were many people n the street that morning and it would be easy to snatch a child away from their parent, or snatch Ms. Shears away from the good doctor and detective.

* * *

Down stairs Billie had gone into the kitchen. When she arrived into the kitchen, she saw Mrs. Hudson at the stove, wiping it down.

"Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Holmes asked me to come down here and ask you for the clothes in the broom closet."

Mrs. Hudson looked up at Billie.

"Has Mr. Holmes actually found use for those clothes? I must say they've been collecting dust ever since that boy went away."

Mrs. Hudson walked into the hallway to the broom closet, with Billie walking briskly behind her. She opened a door and looked in it. Billie peaked over shoulder, which was a little hard with the shoes and dress, and saw little indents where the stairs would be going up. Mrs. Hudson brought out a pile of old, dusty clothes. There were long pants, a brown shirt, a big, brown jacket, a hat, a grey scarf, and fingerless gloves. She handed them to Billie and looked back in the closet. Then she brought out a pair of old, worn shoes.

"And shoes to-boot! Mr. Holmes will probably want them too.", Mrs. Hudson said, after closing the door and fanning her face from the dust.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson.", Billies said, taking the boots and doing a curtsy like thing with the cloths in her hands.

"You are welcome my child. And tell Mr. Holmes I will be leaving soon, to visit a cousin for the day."

With that Mrs. Hudson went back into her kitchen. Billie walked up the steps, carefully so as not to drop anything, and into the quarters of Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson.

"Are these what you wanted Mr. Holmes?", Billie asked.

"Yes, thank you my dear.", Mr. Holmes said, without moving from the chair he had sat down in.

"Mrs. Hudson told me to tell you that she'll be leaving soon, to visit a cousin."

"Just as I thought. Well Watson, it seems that today everything is going according to plan.", he said, smiling.

"Uh, Mr. Holmes, what did you need these clothes for?", Billie asked.

"Why for you. Outside that window across the street, no don't look out, but outside a man is waiting across the street for you to come out. Now with the traffic out there today, I say it would be fairly easy for him to snatch out of the crowd and bring you to Moriarty. Now Mrs. Hudson will be leaving in a few minutes. You and Watson will leave minutes after she does, with you dressed up in those clothes. Watson will take you to a park where the irregulars are sure to be today. I will follow suit ten minutes later and meet you there. If both Watson and I go out together, it is sure to draw his attention, even if it only looks like another irregular accompanying us, he will follow to make sure it isn't a trick of some kind, if he sees me with you, even in those clothes, he may follow or send someone else to follow. You are safest with Watson at this point, so stay close. Now go change into those clothes and hurry back down. I believe Mrs. Hudson just stepped out the door."

* * *

oh, i hate this chapter! i just think the characters are so OOC! oh this is failure!


	4. Chapter 4

A Case of Twisted Time-part 4

okay, my last chapter on this was, and i truly believe it was, crap. I was sleep deprived and just about brain dead. This chapter will be, hopefully, a little better.

Billie, between fear and excitement, swept up the stairs to Mr. Holmes room. As she closed the door and put the clothes on the chair beside it, she thought to herself.

I can't believe it! I'm actually part of a mystery concerning the great detective Sherlock Holmes! What could be better than this?

Billie undressed and put the other clothes on. They smelled and itched, but she thought Mr. Holmes was right and it was the right thing to do. She put the big coat on, the fingerless gloves, and the cap on. She hung the scarf across her shoulders and went downstairs.

When she arrived Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson turned to look at her.

"Ah, excellent. They fit, just like I thought they would.", Mr. Holmes said, a small grin on his face as he got up from the chair, his chair, that he had been sitting in.

Watson studied Billie a minute more and then spoke.

"Holmes, don't you think she should probably button up that coat?", Doctor Watson questioned.

Holmes answered after a moment.

"You're absolutely right, Watson. And, Ms. Shears, you should wrap that scarf around the lower part of your face. I would rather be safe than sorry."

Billie did as she was told and buttoned the coat and wrapped the scarf around her face. Mr. Holmes situated the outfit a bit, making sure no hair was showing and pulling the cap down more, so as to hide her eyes. Billie felt like a Christmas present, wrapped up so much you couldn't tell what it was, or who she was. But she did know these were safety precautions. It would be most terrible if someone found her out.

Watson pulled on his coat and put on his hat. Holmes already had his things on. He peeked out the window once more.

"The traffic has picked up a bit, but that man is still across the street. You two will duck out of the house, quickly, and Watson, you will take her to the park, near the fountain, as planned.", said Mr. Holmes, looking serious.

Doctor Watson nodded his head.

"Of course, Holmes, as planned."

Billie followed Watson down the stairs and out of Street. The streets were indeed crowded with the hustle and bustle of London. They stepped onto the cobble stoned side walk and blended with the crowd. She could feel her heart pounding with anxiousness and she could see Doctor Watson was quite nervous too, as his breathing had sped up and his eyes, try as they might, could not stop but stray a little to the side, as if watching for something.

They past a variety of shops, buildings, and people, but never once were they attacked, nor did they seem to be followed. Finally they turned into a gated area. It was a park. There were few people there, a couple or two, some kids, and some other people. Watson led the disguised Billie to a fountain. It seemed Doctor Watson had calmed down, but only a little. Billie was silently thanking Mr. Holmes for giving her the scarf and coat and gloves, for it was cool out and she was glad she was warm. She was glad she was with Doctor Watson, because she felt comfortable around him, but she hoped Mr. Holmes would get there soon.

A long time passed before Holmes did get there. He confirmed both Doctor Watson's and Billie's suspicions that he had been followed. He had to walk through the maze that was London, back track a few times, take two four wheelers, and go through the opera house just to lose his pursuer. Billie found all of this to be quite funny and hid her smile beneath the scarf.

"So what are we going to do Holmes. Have you thought this whole thing through?", Doctor Watson asked.

"Somewhat.", Mr. Holmes replied.

Holmes then promptly put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. It was heard all across the park. In just a few minutes a group of boys were standing in front of the group. The Irregulars. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Case of Twisted Time- part five

okie dokie then, school's almost over so this summer I should be able to finish this one and, hopefully, start a new one. I'm very sorry that I was late with the last installment, and promise to be quicker with ones to come. I'm hoping to finish this one by August and start another one with a beach setting...because that's when I'm going to the beach. Yay Me!

* * *

The Irregulars were all there. From the littlest ones, like Martin, to the biggest ones, like Arthur. From the smartest of them, like William, to the not so bright, like Henry. And right there in the middle was Wiggins, head tall, green eyes sparkling with mischief, red hair adorning his face. A regular trouble maker.

"'Allo mister 'olmes. Watson. Eh, what can we do for ye today?", Wiggins asked, business like.

They all eyed Billie, subtly, but enough for her to notice. Before Mr. Holmes had any time to answer, a small boy, Martin, walked forward and tugged at his jacket sleeve.

"Mista 'olmes, is he gonna be with us?", said Martin, pointing at Billie.

At that Mr. Holmes nodded his head.

"Yes Martin. This is actually someone you all must watch after. Billie, take off your hat and scarf.", Holmes replied.

Billie complied, her short hair falling out of the hat and around her neck as she took the scarf away. Most of the boys had surprised looks on their faces, or even gasped, but Wiggins still kept his same look, still studying Billie.

"This is Billie. Some people are after her and it is up to you lads to watch her. I will pay each of you a shilling for every hour. So, how about it lads?"

All of them got in a circle for a moment, whispering and such. Then they all turned around again. Wiggins spoke.

"All right mister 'olmes. We'll do it. But we can only do it till seven, 'cause James and Charlie and Teddy need to git 'ome to their mums."

"All right then Wiggins. Seven will be the latest. I'll meet you back here. Now Watson, we must be off.", Mr. Holmes said in haste.

Both Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson left quickly. As soon as they left, everything became quiet. The boys had surrounded Billie, who had wrapped herself up again with the scarf and hat. For a moment Billie felt quite uncomfortable, like any girl in her position would. Then Wiggins spoke up.

"Well, come on lads, Billie, let's git before the fuzz gits 'ere, else they'll think we're up to no good."

Wiggins went in one direction and every boy seemed to follow, so Billie did also. They made their way through the park, a huddled group of boys, it seemed to the crowd outside. Though happening slowly, Billie noticed that she was working her way to the middle of the group, or the group was working it's way around her. It made sense. They had to watch her, and putting her in the middle would best help her. Once the were on the outside of the park, Wiggins turned towards the group.

"Alright them. This is how it'll work. It'd be pretty suspicious if we were one whole group walking around, since we usually don't do that. Now I propose he split up into, say, three groups of three. Martin, William, and Arthur, you all together, James, Henry and Teddy, and me, Charlie and Nico. Now we'll have meeting places throughout the day to trade off Billie to each group. Martin, William, Arthur, you'll take Billie for now. Then you meet James, Teddy and Henry at the docks, near that old Tavern, at two. Got it? James, Teddy, Henry, you guys will meet me Charlie, and Nico here at five. We'll take the remaining time. Now let's not disappoint Mr. Holmes or the good doctor. I want all of you to report any strange things that went on while you had Billie. William, you will report any strange things to James and he will tell me. Now, let's be off. And be sure to be watching the clocks and listening for the bells. "

Billie went with her first group, looking back for only a moment to see if she could catch Wiggins. All the other Iregulars had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Case of Twisted Time- part six**

**Okay, i know I've bee a while with these installments. I'm sorry, but life happened. Damn you life! I will so try to do better, I pinky swear! Okay, now time for this chapter's adventures!**

* * *

Billie followed the boys silently out of the park. She tried to figure out which one was which. She new their name's were Arthur, William, and Martin, she just didn't know which one was which. Wait! She remembered something. One of the boys in this group, the smallest, had asked Mr. Holmes a question before. And then Mr. Holmes had called him Martin! So that was one down. She observed Martin, making sure to catch details. He had very light blond hair that curled at the bottom. He had a dirty face, like all the boys, but bright blue eyes. If you looked closely, you could see that freckles dappled his cheeks. He had hand-me-down clothes that were a bit too big for him and also they had been torn, for she could see spots where they had had to be sewn. He also had a faded red scarf wrapped around his face and neck.

The other two boys, she hadn't figured out, yet. They didn't talk once while walking through the busy streets of London. One boy, the biggest of them, kept behind her, while Martin and the other boy stayed in front. It gave her time to think, though. Like, what was Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson doing. In all truth she would rather be with them or even school, than to be here. She hardly knew these boys and now she was suppose to spend that day with them, at the least till seven, because from what Dr. Watson has told her, he's been know to be very late at times.

They walked for Billie-didn't-know-how-long. Soon they ended up at a fish shop. Even before she saw, she smelt it. The odor was awful. Even with the scarf wrapped around her face, the stench of fish wafted through. She could tell the boys had more tolerance, but they still their faces with their own scarves. They stopped and rested there, for some unknown reason that Billie couldn't figure out. There were a few customers and a an reading the morning paper. The boys were talking in hushed tones, glancing in Billie's direction every now and then. By now she was peeved with the secrets, the hushed conversations, and the glances at her.

Suddenly one of the grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her from her spot. Almost immediately after she was out of her spot, the biggest of them tipped over a barrel of fish heads, most of which landed on the man with the newspaper. Before Billie could say a word, the boys were off running, one of them dragging Billie by the wrist behind him. He let go of her wrist once he was sure she would keep following, and she did. No way was she getting caught by whoever was chasing them. She glanced back while running and was suddenly grabbed into a dark alley she hadn't noticed before. She was ready to scream, because getting taken to the police was better than them finding her body in the morning.

Before she could do so a hand clamped over her mouth. Now she was ready to fight...until she looked up at the person holding her and found it to be one of the boys. He made a shushing sound and she nodded. She now noticed they were behind a pile of boxes. She looked around them as best she could while being restrained. She saw the owner of the fish store, two police, and the man with the newspaper run by. She was finally let go. That's when she realized she had been holding her breath. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to the boys, themselves looking like they were ready to leave. They went out through the back way, so as not to be seen by anyone looking for them.

They steered clear of the fish shop after that. Again Billie was in the middle of the group, but it really was for the best. She didn't like the eerie silence that had fallen upon the group. Now she was wishing that they would whisper to each other, it was better than this blasted silence. They walked through alley's, back streets, anywhere where there was hardly anyone, which added to the silence. Finally Billie couldn't take it. She stepped away from the group, grabbing their attention immediately, and spoke.

"Why are you guys so quiet? Sure, I got mad that you guys would whisper and probably talk about me, but it was better than silence. So why? And what are your names anyway? I've been with you at least an hour and I still don't know all of your names."

The boys exchanged glances and then one spoke.

"Well, we though you didn't like the talking, because you had an annoyed look on your face and, even if you didn't realize it, you would sigh from time to time. And we never told you our names because you never asked."

Billie's face turned a light shade of red. She hadn't realized she had been sighing, or had she? And now she felt like a complete idiot because she could have asked all along.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I had been sighing, I guess it's a subconscious thing. And I guess I should have asked for your names instead of assuming you would just tell me."

The boy smiled.

"It's all right. Well I'm William, the little one here is Martin. The big one here is Arthur."

Billie took all the names in and made sure to take in the characteristics of each boy. William was tall, not as tall as Arthur, who was huge, and lean. He had scruffy, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, freckles, brown pants, a sandy colored jacket, grey fingerless gloves, glasses, though scratched a little and bent. And to top everything off, he had a faded red scarf around his neck. In a way, he reminded Billie of Mr. Holmes.

Arthur was big fella, who could obviously hurt anyone. He had short cut brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, brown pants, a dark brown jacket, and black boots, different from the brown shoes most of the boys wore. But despite his size, he actually looked quite shy. Well, you can never judge a book by it's cover, or something like that.

Billie smiled. She felt she had finally connected with the boys, in this group at least. They walked out of the current alley they were in and Billie found herself happy for about the first time that day. William glanced up at a clock tower. It was one thirty. They needed to hurry to meet the other group. William pointed out a back street they could take to make it there quicker than they would if they took the regular road.

After stepping on a cat's tail, getting turned around a few times because Billie wandered off a few times, and getting a broom stick to the head from the woman who owned the cat, they finally made it. Ten minutes after two. Note to self, just take the main street next time. The other group had a good laugh at the events they went through to get there. Billie was much better with this group on starting off. She asked their names and they chatted before the first group left. As she was talking to Teddy about what London's like, she saw William go over and whisper something to Henry. Henry nodded, both boys glancing at Billie for an instance and then turning back and saying a few hushed whispers before separating. Even though Billie thought they may have been talking about her, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, not wanting to lose her trust with the group.

Soon the two groups separated and the second group went on its way through London. She took in the appearances of the group. Henry was definitely the leader of this group, being the most confident of them, he walked tall with head held high, proud. He had raven black hair, coal eyes, very fair, if deathly pale skin. His clothes were about as same as the others, faded black pants, faded black jacket, even a faded black cap and pair of shoes. It seemed that black seemed to be his favorite color. Billie felt like she was having a vampire moment, seeing the way he looked. Of course, there could be many reasons for the way he looked. Black does attract more heat than any other color, and Billie was feeling the chill o her now. She'd hate to see what it would be like at night. He may be an albino. She'd heard of people being like that, they'd be completely normal, except for their skin, which didn't have any pigment. Though that seemed strange, it could still be true. But what was normal about him, as with the rest of the boys, was his faded red scarf, wrapped snugly around his neck. He seemed to be full of energy, though, as he bounded at the head of the group.

James had dirty blond hair, which seemed darker than it actually was with all the grime and dirt in it, was skinny as a rail, even skinnier than martin, and his skin seem to hang loose, like he was just skin and bones. It was almost frightening, and the only thing that seemed to help were his eyes. They were like silver, shining stars. They were beautiful. His clothes, a brown jacket, brown pants, and a lightly darker coat with another faded red scarf, hug onto him, seeming many sizes too big, but still clinging. Billie felt almost angry she had eaten that apple earlier, seeing that this boy hardly ever ate. She would make sure to give him food when she could.

Teddy was the black sheep of the group, seriously. His skin was as dark as ebony it seemed. His eyes were pretty, a soft chocolate color. To Billie it looked like his hair was in dread locks, though it may be called something different in that time. He wore a faded, dirty black coat that looked too big, brown pants, brown shoes, a brown cap atop his head and had the same faded red scarf everyone else had. He was the one who actually talked the most. He had a positive attitude everywhere they went, even when getting dirty looks.

They talked while they walked through the city and it was quite enjoyable for both Billie and the boys. Well, excluding Henry. He didn't talk but once. When Billie asked the other two boys about him, they simply said he didn't like to talk all that much. He was a bit of a loner in their group, not usually talking to anyone but the higher ups, like William or Wiggins. To most others he gave orders and left it at that, unless those orders weren't being followed. In a hushed voice Teddy recounted a time when he and Henry had been walking alone in one of the alleys at night, which he did not encourage doing, a drunken man, probably in his thirties, had jumped them and had held a knife to them. "I though we were done for.", Teddy said, his eyes growing big with the memory, "But then, Henry seemed to have, I don't know, gone crazy or something. He head-butted the guy in the stomach and then started punching and kicking him and everything. All I did was just stand there and watch him, man oh man was he beating up the guy. Then he looked at me, his hair was wild and his eyes, oh God his eyes, they scared me half to death. Anyways he told me to get out of there, and I did, I ran out of there like there was no tomorrow! The next day I found him near the fountain at the park washing his face. He had a cut on his cheek, but that was all. He certainly looked tired. I asked him what happened. He told me that he ran away after giving one final kick. He just didn't want me to get in trouble was what he told me, and I believed him, until later that day. I picked up a discarded newspaper from that morning and I saw the front page and knew he did more than give that guy one last kick. The front story was about a dead guy found in an alley, he'd been stabbed in the stomach, the chest and his throat had been slit. Now I'm sure that was the guy who attacked us, and I'm sure Henry gave him more than another kick. I was scared of him for weeks. The only people I told was James and Wiggins. I think it's alright to tell you, you look like someone who can be trusted, definitely."

After that they mostly talked about the days events, but Billie didn't talk all that much. She was thinking about the story about Henry. From all the crime shows she had ever seen, she was sure Henry was a psychopath. Could you really be that young and psychopath? Well if the show Criminal Minds didn't lie, then yes, you could. Henry's case was a case of overkill, indubitably. She had hear that violence will just escalate in sociopaths and psychopaths. She wasn't sure if she should tell Mr. Holmes about it or not say anything. She hated it when she was in this type of situation.

_Wait! I'll just talk to Wiggins about it! He already knows, maybe I could warn him about Henry._

Billie was happy Wiggins knew, it would be easier to talk to him about it. Soon they were in the park and it was time to trade off. She said goodbye to Henry, Teddy, and James and say hello to her new group, which was compiled of Wiggins, Charlie, and Nico. Charlie was a quiet lad with a friendly smile. He had sandy colored hair, a face kissed with freckles, and soft green eyes. He was slightly smaller than Wiggins, about the same height of Billie herself. He wore a tattered green, button up coat, rather old looking grey pants, black gloves with the fingers still on, and the signature red scarf that every Irregular had. Wait a minute. Nico didn't have one. Billie just noticed it and felt a little confused. She though all the boys had had the scarf, but in the end she was wrong. Oh well, she was one who often did overlook small things.

Nico had very, very fair hair, and only slightly fair skin. He was incredibly thin, but not like James. Nico actually seemed like he was being fed, at least a little. He had bright blue eyes and a toothy smile that seemed to have stuck to his face. He was a very cheerful boy. He had a dirty coat on, that perhaps once been a creamy color, but was now covered with dirt and, was that grass stains? He had dirty brown pants and black gloves, fingerless. But no scarf. Maybe that meant he was new to the group. Maybe he had to go through some initiation to really be accepted . Who knew. Just then, Wiggins spoke.

"Well, let's get going."

* * *

***speaks a string of curses, most in English, some in German, some in Japanese, some in French, and some in dolphin***

**Oh fuck! When the hell was the last time I updated this? Oh shit! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, and this chapter isn't even all that good! *cries* I'll try to get the next chapter in before the week is out, because I'm going to the beach and there is a low chance I'll have a computer there. Okay guys, this is probably something to expect of me. Sometimes I'll be pumping out chapters like there's o tomorrow (yeah right) or I'll go for weeks without speaking to you (that's most likely to happen.) well, R&R! And maybe I'll get them out faster!**

***Proceeds to sing Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman***

**English:**  
**All's well that ends well! That's right!**  
**A winning army will not recognize defeat!**  
**My sarcasm is in good taste**  
**Laugh, Laugh, go forward! **

**Japanese:**  
**All's well that ends well! Sousa!**  
**Kateba kangun**  
**Makenante mitomenai!**  
**Hiniku demo tashinaminagara**  
**Waratte, waratte, susume-! **

**I like both versions! Note that I do not own these songs, whoever does the show Hetalia Axis Powers does...I think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Case of Twisted Time- part seven**

**Okay, I know I'm a horrible writer, but I do enjoy writing, so on with the show! Disclaimer-I do not own any of the character's of Arthur Conan Doyle's, just Billie and all of the irregulars, except Wiggins.**

**

* * *

**

They stayed in the park this time, mainly because Billie insisted on exploring it. It wasn't as big as central park in New York, where she had once visited for summer vacation, but it was nice. There was a fountain in the center and the park had looked beautiful with the leaves turning colors. She couldn't wait for spring when the flowers would be in bloom. But for now she would just have to be content with the leaves, their bright oranges and yellows dancing in the wind. Soon, though, Nico was getting tired. To tell the truth Billie was getting tired of walking around too, which they had been doing for at least an hour and a half. They found a bench to rest on and all four sat. While Billie talked with Nico and Charlie, Wiggins was unusually quiet. It seemed like he was looking for something. Billie ignored it.

Soon it was getting late. It was already passed the time that Mr. Holmes and his companion Doctor Watson said they would be getting there. Already Nico was dozing off. It was getting dark and cold fast. Now they were the only ones in the park, which wasn't helping. It was quite eerie there, all alone with them in the darkness of the park grounds. That's when Wiggins spoke.

"All right then, you two go on and get. I can watch the girl meself. I don't want you two to fall asleep out here."

Billie refrained from telling Wiggins that _the girl_ had a name. The other two boys grudgingly left. As they disappeared, Wiggins turned to Billie.

"Well then, looks like it's just you and me.", he said in a rather bored tone. Then he said something that Billie thought was a little odd. "Why are you being chased? Mr. Holmes would never help a criminal, so I know you're not one, plus he couldn't be outsmarted by one, that would be impossible."

"Improbable.", Billie said quickly. One thing she had learned in life, especially in the experience of going back in time, is that nothing was impossible.

"What?", Wiggins said, slightly confused.

"Nothing is impossible, only improbable. Believe me, I'm sure of that."

"Cheeky."

"It's the truth."

"Well fine then, it's very _improbable_ that he would be outsmarted by a criminal, much less by you. So you are in real danger. But, why? Why would they be chasing you?"

"That's classified."

"Why?"

"Because it would be too much for you to comprehend, that's why. I'm not sure if you could understand."

"I could. Go on, try me."

"I'd rather not."

Billie thought it was quite amusing having this small battle with Wiggins. But then she heard a twig snap behind her. Before she could turn to see the person, Wiggins grabbed her hand. They looked at each other for only a moment and she understood. Mr. Holmes nor the doctor would come up behind them, they knew just how fragile the situation was. Whoever was behind them had no intention of keeping them safe. Suddenly Wiggins jumped from the bench and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, half dragging Billie behind him. She could here running behind them. Someone was chasing them and she did not wanting him catching them. She didn't take in anything while running, the images swimming past her as she ran.

The London streets were quiet, with only a few drunkards on them and no one around to help. It was just her luck. Billies heart was pounding and her calves and throat felt as though they were on fire, but she kept running, rather to feel the burning sensation that the arms of the man around her. Then her side started cramping. She made a mental note to get into shape if she would have to do this often. Then suddenly Wiggins swung them into a dark side alley and kept running. Then they turned to the left. He was trying to lose the pursuer. After many more twists and turns, the man following them seemed to fall behind. Suddenly the went through a gate and onto a stoop. They were at 221B Baker Street. Wiggins pounded on the door as Billie fell to the ground, exhausted, throat burning and side aching.

"Mr. Holmes! Mr. Holmes! Please open up, Mr. Holmes! Please! Mr. Holmes, Doctor!", Wiggins pleaded. You could here the urgency in his voice, a begging cry.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them, blocking out everything else. Billie's eyes grew wide as her scream was cut off.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! If anyone is actually reading this, I'm sorry I left it at a cliffie, but I though it best. Whoa! I think this one is my best one yet! R&R because it just gets my enthusiasm higher!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Case of Twisted Time- part eight I'm back! The beach was nice, rained a bit, and i got sun burned! It still hurts...anyways, no more cliff hanger now!**

* * *

"Billie, shhh! It's me, Holmes.", said Mr. Holmes from under a hat covering his head. Billie could feel her heart beat, but it was just from the adrenaline rush she had had just moments before. Mr. Holmes removed his hand from her mouth and back up a few steps. Billie could see Doctor Watson behind him, a small smile gracing his face. Billie clutched at the spot where her heart would be and then took a few short breaths, trying to calm herself down. Then she looked up at Mr. Holmes

"What the hell was that about, I thought you were that guy who was chasing us, you nearly gave me a heart attack!", she quietly yelled, her sentences running onto each other.

At the moment she was seriously pissed, but was also relieved. It could have been that guy and then what would have happened to her and Wiggins? She didn't like thinking about it. But her anger was gone now, so she just waited for Mr. Holmes to answer.

"Well I'm not, am I. I'm terribly sorry to give you two such a fright." Wiggins wouldn't stand for that, he had too much pride. "I wasn't scared. I would have beaten the guy to a pulp if he had laid a hand on us. He would be begging for forgiveness right about now." Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson smiled and Billie had to hold in her laugh. Wiggins really did have a lot of pride and he wasn't about to let anybody say that he was scared. Concerned, maybe. Anxious, probably. But scared, no way.

Mr. Holmes ushered them all into the building and up to his and Doctor Watson's rooms. After taking a look out the window and closing the curtain, Mr. Holmes turned to them, taking off his hat and cloak. Then he sat down in his favorite chair and started to smoke a cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled, seeming much more at peace. Billie had taken off her outer clothing, noting that she had lost her cap while running, and sat down on the sofa with Wiggins, his things still on. Doctor Watson had taken off his coat and hat and remained standing near the door. Billie spoke up first.

"Mr. Holmes, how did you find us, Wiggins and I? We told you we were gonna meet you at the park and you somehow found us here."

"Well Ms. Shears, Watson and I were coming to get you. I'm sorry we were a tad late, but we ran into...quite a few obstacles today." Billie hear Doctor Watson snort from the direction of the door. She guessed that they weer more than "a few obstacles". Mr. Holmes gave him a look and continued. "Anyways, we were on our way back when..."

* * *

The scene cuts to Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson walking the down the lonely London streets. It seems the two friends are having a heated conversation.

"You ever make me dress in something like that again and I swear Holmes I will never speak to you again! That was utterly the most humiliating thing you've had me do." Watson shuddered at what he had gone through. Mr. Holmes chuckled and put a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't see why you're still on about that. No one even knew we were in a disguise. Everyone thought you as-"

"Don't you dare say it! I swear Holmes, you ever bring it up, and you'll be sorry. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Anyways, we're late. We were suppose to pick up Billie and hour ago."

"Sorry old chap, but it seems like our little escapade lasted a bit longer than I perceived it would. I'm sure Wiggins and Billie will understand." Watson brought a look of confusion onto his face. "You think Wiggins is the only one with her at the moment? Wouldn't some of the other lads be with them too?" Mr. Holmes shook his head. "No, Wiggins would have sent them off by now. As you can see it's getting quite cold out here, as I see you are shivering a little bit. Don't worry, we'll be at the room soon, you can hold out a little longer old chap."

The doctor suddenly realized that he indeed was shivering. He hoped it wouldn't snow that night, for it was quite bad for his old war wounds. Soon they were nearing the park. They were only a few blocks away. Suddenly figures were running out of the park. One, two, three people. One thought entered the minds of both men. Billie. Mr. Holmes shot off after the figures with Doctor Watson following closely behind, though his wounds were being quite the annoyances. The two were soon right behind the man chasing Billie and Wiggins. The only sounds that could be heard were the foot falls on the cobble stones. Suddenly Mr. Holmes launched himself into the air, coming down upon the children's assailant. Both men fell to the ground hard. Watson stopped short of of running into them and brought out his revolver, pointing it at the man. Mr. Holmes got up slowly, making sure the man wasn't about to make a run for it. The he spoke to his companion, without taking his eyes off the man on the ground.

"Watson, may I see your revolver for a moment, please?" Doctor Watson looked at his friend questionably, but gave him the gun. Mr. Holmes quickly brought the butt of the gun down onto the mans head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Doctor Watson stared for a moment at the man on the ground. Then he looked to his friend. He was getting out a pair of hand cuffs from his coat and locking the man onto a lamp post beside them. After receiving a questioning glance from his companion, Mr. Holmes simply smiled and said, "A little thing I picked up at Lestrade's office. Thought it might come in handy and indeed it has."

Mr. Holmes then took out a notepad and wrote down a quick message, placing it in the outer pocket of the coat on the man. "One of Lestrade's officers will be making his rounds soon and will find this gentleman waiting for him here. Now, let's go Watson. We need to get back to Baker Street to meet Billie and Wiggins." Watson gave his friend a questioning look. "Holmes, why do you think they would go there?" Holmes smiled at his friend and said, "Where would you go?"

**Flashback ends.**  
**

* * *

**

Billie and Wiggins had listened to the story intently. Billie had calmed and the air in the room seemed to have gotten less tense. She yawned and realized that she was quite worn out. She rubbed her eyes. Then she looked over to Wiggins, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mr. 'Olmes. I've just got one question." Mr. Holmes looked at Wiggins. "Yes?" "What was it that you had Watson and yourself dressed up as?" "Well-" Doctor Watson quickly interjected. "Look at the time! I say, we must be off to bed now. Billie, I can tell you're tired, you've been yawning for quite some time and Wiggins, you're a growing boy, you need your sleep." Mr. Holmes smiled, feeling his friend's urgency. "All right then. Off to bed you two. Wiggins you can sleep on the sofa tonight, I'll be comfortable enough in my chair."

Doctor Watson gave his friend a warning look before ushering Billie upstairs to the room she was staying at. When the doctor had gone, she quickly pulled off her clothes and put on her night gown. She then threw herself into the bed, tired from the day. She wondered how tomorrow would be. She soon drifted off to sleep, unknowing the dangers to come.

* * *

**OKIE DOKIE! Well, that's another chapter down and i don't know how many more to go! I'm having a bit of a writer's block, but i'll get over it! Hmmm, anyone else think Holmes is a little OOC in this one? I blame the pictures I found...**

**http:/ / moa810 . deviantart .com/art/so-what-s-next-113208869**** (**I know it's suppose to be Watson, but he struck me more as Holmes**)**

**http:/ / dancingstrawberry . deviantart .com/art/Watson-148495203**** (**So that's how he pulled off the disguise!**)**

**Just take out the spaces**

**By the way, the art belongs to their respectable owners, believe me, I can't draw that well, that's why i turned to writing! Art of the written language! anyways, R&R! because that makes me update more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Case of Twisted Time- part nine again, sorry im late. i have a major headache right now and school's being a bitch. anyways, please enjoy this sorry excuse for a chapter!**

* * *

Billie woke up in the morning greeted by the wonderful smell of breakfast. She smiled for a moment and then got out of bed. There were a new set of clothes on the chair by the door. She blinked a few times, sleep still tugging at her mind. She stretched, trying to get the sleepiness to leave. She sat up, her hair slightly askew and the sheets tangled around her legs. She stepped out of bed, wobbled a bit from the non use, then went to what looked like a dresser mirror that looked covered with papers. She marked down a mental note to herself that one day she would have to drag Mr. Holmes in there to help her organize. Sure she had never been a clean person, her room back at home had things strewn across the floor and her shelves had never been organized either, but it had never gotten this bad. One day when they weren't on a case she would need to.

She tried clearing the papers filled with scribbles, short notes, and, were those doodles? She looked in the mirror, noting that her hair was knotted and, touching it, a bit greasy. That tore it, she would have a bath that day, not this morning, but before she went to bed. She found a hair brush and struggled with her hair, though short, had been through a lot. After that she dressed in the clothes on the chair, again battling the stockings again. Sadly during her battle she stepped on that damned nail again. She cursed at herself, the nail, the stockings, and for some reason the time period. She sat on the bed, lacing up her shoes. She glanced over at the bed side table, looking at her pitiful amount of things she had from her time period. Her jacket, her book, her bag, her I-Pod, and her phone. The only things she had connecting her to her time. She sighed, getting up.

She made her way down stairs, smelling something wonderful. She had to admit to herself, Mrs. Hudson's cooking was fabulous. She saw Mr. Holmes and Watson drinking some morning tea.

"Ah morning Doctor, Holmsey.", Billies said, giggling to herself.

Doctor Watson smiled and Mr. Holmes raised an eye at her, but let it pass. It was then Billie noticed Wiggins wasn't there.

"He's off with his friends doing who knows what.", Mr. Holmes answered her unspoken question. "Oh.", Billies said before sitting down on the couch, taking a biscuit and some still warm tea for herself. As she ate and drank, she noticed an awkward silence had settled over the room. Well, awkward for her anyways. Mr. Holmes was reading the newspaper and Doctor Watson was reading a book. Billie, once she had finished eating, made her way over to the window seat and looked out over the people in the street. She sighed, not knowing what else to do. It was then that she saw someone go to the door below. As the man knocked on it, there was a faint knocking heard from downstairs. All went still it seemed. Mr. Holmes made his way over to her, looking out the window, his face tensed. Immediately, though, it softened. He smiled and turned to Doctor Watson.

"Looks like we'll be visiting Lestrade today. One of his men is out there. Better grab your coat Doctor.", Said Holmes as he went to grab his coat as well. When Billie looked back down at the door outside, he wasn't there anymore. Now there were footsteps on the stairs coming up. Billie turned as there was knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson led an officer in. The officer looked slightly surprised to see Billie, but quickly turned his attention to Mr. Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, Inspector Lestrade is requesting your presence at a crime scene, says it's urgent.", said the officer with an official air to him. Mr. Holmes nodded and said, "I'm sure he does. Well come Watson, Billie, let's go see what Lestrade needs." Watson seemed a bit shocked at what Mr. Holmes had said, including the officer, Mrs. Hudson, and Billie herself. He wanted her to go with them to a crime scene? Quite a shock indeed. "But Holmes, are you sure that's all right?", asked Watson with some apprehension. Mr. Holmes seemed to think for a moment and then nodded. "Absolutely. It does seem like she'll be staying her for quite some time and she may be able to help us in some way."

It was plain to see that the officer was very much curious as to who exactly Billie was, but he held his tongue and said not a word. Billie was stunned for a second , but then nodded and muttered an okay, getting off the settee and was suddenly handed a slight jacket by Mrs. Hudson, who seemed to have taken it out of no where. "It'll be a bit breezy out today. Take care of yourself now." Billie nodded and made a mental note to thank Mrs. Hudson later, for everything she's done. She then followed Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson down the stairs and out into the street. They were then bustled into a coach and headed off to where Lestrade wait for them.

* * *

**And again i say, i am very sorry for the wait. Seriously i haven't even gone back to school yet and yet they're shoving work down my throat. damn private school. Just recovered from a cold, who's major annoyance had been a head ache. anyways won't be able to post for a while because im going to be gone for a while and i won't have my beloved computer. *sobs* please read and review, because it's what keeps my spirits high.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have nothing to say besides I'm sorry, criticize me all you want, and I do not own Sherlock Holmes.**

* * *

The carriage bumped along the cobbled street, with the four companions silent. The officer mainly stared off into space, looking a tad bored. Watson was leaning against one side of the carriage, near the door, eyes closed, catching some sleep before getting to the crime scene that awaited them. Holmes had a concentrated look on his face, as though he were thinking hard on something, eyes focused, but not on anything in particular. And Billie, she sat beside Watson, gazing out the carriage window. In truth, she was actually quite bored. Yes, it was quite amazing to be back in 19th century London, England, but in any time period, you could still be bored. There had been an initial excitement for her going to a crime scene, but by this time, it had worn off. Now she gazed at the people of London, going about their everyday lives, nothing changed for them. Billie almost envied them. Almost.

After a good amount of time, the carriage came to a halt. Mr. Holmes came out of his state of concentration and Billie shook Dr. Watson awake, not wanting him to be left behind. The officer got out first, then Dr. Watson, followed by Billie, and last, but indubitably not least, Mr. Holmes stepped out behind Billie. The London street was filled with commuters and fog. The sky was a cool grey color, looking as though it were deciding whether to rain or not. The officer nodded his head in a direction of a small crowd, gathered just outside of what seemed to be a crime scene. At that moment, Billies heart seemed to jump into her throat and her stomach felt ill. She had never seen murdered corpse before. Yes, she had gone to funerals, but the deceased there had died of old age. This death was at the fault of human hands. That scared Billie. She was now second guessing whether it had been wise to go with Holmes and the Doctor, she was only fifteen for God's sake, she didn't need to see a dead body.

Unlike Holmes, the doctor seemed to sense this. He turned and smiled a Billie. "You just stay here, all right? This is no place for a young lady. I have no clue as to why Holmes would insist on bringing you here." Billie nodded, relief trickling into her heart. The kind doctor asked for one of the constables to keep an eye on her and then he went to join Holmes. Billie stood up on her toes, just to see if she could get a glimpse of the crime scene. She wasn't really sure why, she just had an urge. After realizing she would not be able to see anything, Billie sighed and looked around. She was hardly familiar with any part of London right now, just Baker Street really, and that was mainly the rooms she now lived in. She looked around. It seemed to Billie, London looked the same most anywhere. There were cobbled streets and sidewalks, apartments, people on the sidewalks, carriages on the streets. With horrifying realization, Billie found herself bored. Sure, she was at a crime scene, but she had nothing to do. She was definitely not going to go look at a dead body, but she didn't have much else to do. She didn't want to talk to the constable, heck, she doubted if he would answer back. Billie sighed, once again, wishing to be back at the apartments. At least there she had Mrs. Hudson to talk to, even work to do. But, no, instead, she was on the streets of London at a murder scene she didn't even want to see.

After leaving Billie in the capable hands of a constable, Watson made his way over to the crime scene, where his companion, Sherlock Holmes, was. Watson's face was grim, as he sure Holes's face was too. He recognized the street they had stopped at, how could he not? Holmes stood beside the body, arms by his side, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Watson stepped up next to him and looked at the body, his face contorted with disgust. The man's throat had been slashed, dried blood now sticking to the front of his shirt and coat, his eyes open, but clouded, a thin film of milky white laid over them. It was the man from last night, the scoundrel who had been chasing after Billie and Wiggins. Between last night and the early hours of the morning, someone had come and murdered the ruffian.

Just the, Watson felt paper being shoved into his hand. He looked down to see Holmes giving him the paper. Watson took it and read it. It was the note that Holmes had placed in the man's pocket last night. "Read the back.", Holmes said, before Watson even questioned him. Turning the piece of paper over, Watson read the few sentences on the back in black ink, smeared, but still legible.

**I have enjoyed this game we play, Holmes, but my patience has run thin. I will not warn you to give the girl to me, you would still protect her, but I do tell you this. You have entangled yourself in quite a predicament. Be prepared.**

Watson must have read it half a dozen times before he gave the paper back to Holmes. And then, a thought struck him.

"But...Holmes, I thought you said a police constable would be walking this street last night, you said he would be by soon."

"I...was wrong...Watson. A miscommunication happened. And now Billie is in more danger than ever. So are we. Moriarty is a cruel person, people he get in his way or foul his plans get hurt, this man is a set example for that. He failed his master, and he got the consequences." Holmes placed a hard hand on Watson's shoulders and locked his eyes on him. Watson looked back, hair bristling with anticipation. "Do not inform Billie of whom this man is or that she is in any more danger than she knows. It is simply another case Lestrade wants me to look into. I need your word." After a moment Watson nodded and gave his word. Holmes sighed. He had been cocky and had underestimated Moriarty, a thing no man should do. And now, he had not only put himself in danger, but Watson, Billie, probably even Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, anyone who was associated with him. He needed time, he needed a plan. The needle wouldn't be so bad either.


End file.
